paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of the Hinakos (Video game)
Dawn of the Hinakos is one of the 12 games of the Hinako Triplets Game Collection, which is a prequel to the PAW Patrol game collection. In this game, you play as The Hinako Triplets in order to help them master the 20 elements of the Multiverse and defeat the Terrifying Twenty! Playable Characters * Logan Hinako * Monty Hinako * Suzan Hinako * Petey Perplex * Zamantha Jones aka Zam Glam * Watto Willingham Elements * Air * Water * Earth * Life * Tech * Undead * Fire * Magic * Dark * Light * Paint * Plasma * Poison * Ice * Music * Time * Galaxy * Cryptid * Movie * Mutant Level 1: Harm Before the Storm Based off of: Into the Storm Time: 14:50pm. Date: August 8. Place: San-Fran-Calico High School, California Mission: Stop Blackout from trying to blow San-Fran-Calico High School off of the map! Helpers: Olive and Martini Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: Blackout Mid-Boss: The Basket-Brawlers Animinis: Snoreboar, Shrubby, Gas Leek and Ink Bomb Level 2: Somewhere, Beyond the Sea! Based off of: Deep Blue Sea (1999) Time: 2:00am. Date: July 28. Place: Undersea Labs, Pacific Ocean Mission: Find out who or what is causing the Sharks to go haywire in the lab! Helpers: Snow and Brawl Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: Shark Eyes Animinis: Drama Com, Chain Paw, Vet Bandits and Tick Tocker Level 3: Little Tokyo, Big Earthquake! Based off of: Samurai Pizza Cats Time: 7:00am. Date: November 9th Place: Little Tokyo, Japan Mission: Stop Boot Ramp from causing aftershocks in Little Tokyo! Helpers: Speedy, Polly and Guido Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: Boot Ramp Mid-Boss: The Robot Dragon Animinis: Big Sneeze, Crow Cobra, Pizza Muffler and Pa-Goata Level 4: Rumble in the Jungle! Based off of: PAW Patrol episode S2E8A, Pups Jungle Trouble aka Pups and the Curse of Mandy Time: 9:00am. Date: March 3rd Place: The Jungle, South America Mission: Help Carlos figure out who stole the Golden Necklace of the Monkey Queen! Helpers: Carlos Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: Manuel and Temple Sentinel Animinis: Slur-bot, Slug Dinger, Pup-oeria and Ghost Ryder Level 5: Taking a Bite Out of Crime! Based off of: Five Nights at Freddy's Time: 24:00am. Date: Nov 13th Place: Sergeant Shadow's Sarsaparilla Saloon Mission: Figure out the mystery of the Missing Children and stop Sergeant Shadow! Helpers: Ruff Ruffman, Blossom Von Yum Yum and Chet Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets and Petey Perplex Mid-boss: Rachel the Rattlesnake Boss: Sergeant Shadow Animinis: Level 6: Cabin Havoc! Based off of: Cabin in the Woods Time: 23:00pm. Date: April 13th Place: The Ghost Cabin, Canada. Mission: Help Snooky Wookums save Mechanikat from the Clutches of The Fear Company! Helpers: Snooky Wookums and Wolfgang Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets and Watto Willingham Boss: The 50 Monster Rush! Animinis: Blade Mage, Hoot Juice, Track Cat and Patience Cluckner Level 7: Magma Men and Woman! Based off of: Volcano (1997) Time: 3:00am. Date: April 25th Place: Upper Vet Side, San-Fran-Calico Mission: Stop the Upper Vet Side from getting burned up by Volcanoes! Helpers: The Big Cheese Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Mid-Boss: The Pyro Rhino Boss: Animinis: Level 8: Dungeons and Wagons! Based off of: Harry Potter Franchise Time: 6:00am. Date: November 14th Place: Frog Zits Academy, London U.K. Mission: Explore the school and learn magic to find the Roley Snail! Helpers: Gwen Ruffman Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: Kalvin the Kaotic Kat Animinis: Level 9: Us, Ourselves, and Crime! Based off of: Point Break and Sly Cooper Franchise Time: Midnight. Date: February 10th Place: San-Fran-Calico Museum, California Mission: Figure out who is stealing artifacts from the Museum from the inside! Helpers: Sputnik 0.1 and Bad Bird Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Mid-boss: Mad Moai Boss: The Okanih Triplets, Nagol, Ytnom and Nuzas. Animinis: Level 10: Let There Be Stage Fright! Based off of: Phantom Of The Opera and The Fog Time: 21:00pm Date: October 31st Place: Teatro Malibran, Italy Mission: Restore light to the theater and catch the saboteur! Helpers: Giovanna Bertarello Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: Jocelyn "Joy" Meissner Animinis: Level 11: The Color, Rainbow! Based off of: The Unfinished Swan Time: 6:00am. Date: June 27th Place: Seattle, Washington. Mission: Figure out what happened to the color in Washington D.C! Helpers: Munroe and Minka Mark Playable Characters: The Hinako Triplets Mid-Boss: Smog Wanderer Boss: Splat-Dow Animinis: Level 12: A Shocking Situation! Based off of: Darkness Falls Time: 22:00pm. Date: January 24th Place: Fall River, Massachusetts. Mission: Restore light to the city before the Dark Army invades! Helpers: Hack Zap Playable Characters: The Hinako Triplets Boss: Y2K Kat aka Rebecca Sweden Animinis: Level 13: Bad Medicine Based off of: Quarantine Time: 21:00pm. Date: March 10th Place: Los Angles, San-Fran-Calico Mission: Figure out what is causing residents to turn into flesh eating monsters! Helpers: Pepper Clark and Scout Kerry Playable Characters: The Hinako Triplets Mid-Boss: Weezy Bake Oven Boss: Silas, Lord of Venomous Serpents Animinis: Level 14: Sno' Globe, Sno' Problem! Based off of: Snowmageddon Time: 11:00am. Date: December 10th Place: Jeuno, Alaska Mission: Find whoever is causing trouble in town and causing the town's problems! Helpers: Snow Dog and Frost Fight Playable Characters: The Hinako Triplets Boss: Azuna Hayate Animinis: Level 15: Hounds of Music Based off of: Animusic Time: 8:00am. Date: May 12th Place: The Music Dimension. Mission: Help return the music from the evil Music Stealers! Helpers: Zoe Trent Playable Characters: Logan, Zam Glam and Monty Mid-Boss: Juan Jorge Jose aka Camera Basher Boss: Madame Pom aka Miss Destruction Animinis: Level 16: The Time Warp Paradox Based off of: The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Doraemon and Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Time: Place: Mission: Helpers: Noby, Doraemon, Sue, Penny, Mr. Peabody and Sherman Playable Characters: Boss: Quantium Bone Animinis: Level 17: Invaders from Planet Six Hundred Sixty Six! Based off of: Killer Klowns from Outer Space, War of the Worlds and The Omen Time: 3:00am in the morning Place: San Fran Calico Mission: Stop the Invasion of U.F.Owlets! Helpers: Opa Opa and Krypto the Superdog Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Mid-Boss: Sewer Mutated Growl-A-Gator Boss: King Galaxta Animinis: Level 18: The Harden Tooth of the Black Mambo! Based off of: Legends of the Hidden Temple Time: Place: Mission: Find the Black Mambo's tooth within the temple's corridors! Helpers: Yatter Wan Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: Montgomery Molecule Animinis: Level 19: Lights, Camera, Hacking! Based off of: Scott Pilgrim V.S. The World and Steamboat Willie Time: Place: Mission: Find Cat Smash within the Colorless Frames! Helpers: Peacock Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Mid-Boss: Mono-Chromatic Kraken Boss: Cat Smash Animinis: Level 20: Mutant Mayhem Based off of: Resident Evil Time: Place: Mission: Helpers: Mechanikat Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets Boss: The Unspeakable Chaos Virus Animinis: Level 21: Saving Venus Burlap Based off of: Mission Impossible Time: Midnight. Place: The Menace's Lair Mission: Rescue Venus Burlap from the Menace! Helpers: Playable Characters: Boss: Level 22: The Master Plan Phase 1: Turn Off the Water! Based off of: Into the Storm, Deep Blue Sea, Sharknado Time: 48 Hours until Project Chaos Place: San-Fran-Calico Mission: Use the flood gates to stop the Shark storm from spreading! Helpers: Olive, Martini, Snow & Ball, Speedy, Polly, Guido, Carlos, Ruff Ruffman, Blossom Von Yum Yum and Chet Playable Characters: Hinako Triplets and Petey Perplex Boss: Blackout, Shark Eyes, Boot Ramp, Manuel and Sergeant Shadow Level 23: The Master Plan Phase 2: Sabotage!! Based off of: Point Break, G Force and Knowing Time: 24 Hours until Project Chaos Level 24: The Master Plan Phase 3: Sno' Way Out! Based off of: Day After Tomorrow and Return of the Living Dead Time: 12 Hours until Project Chaos Level 25: The Master Plan Phase 4: An Outbreak of Anger!! Based off of: 28 Days Later and 2012 Time: 1 hour until Project Chaos Level 26: The End of the Menace Based off of: Cabin in the Woods, Inception and Sonic Heroes Time: Place: Mission: Defeat the Menace! Helpers: Playable Characters: Boss: Animinis! Animinis are small creatures that can be made by finding recipes throughout the Multiverse and can join you on your adventures! And there are 4 creatures per element! There are no Animinis in levels 21 to 26 Air * Snore Boar * Bloated Babbitt * Jest Control * Water * Slur-Bot Earth * Tracker Cat Life * Shrubby Tech * Chain Paw * Blade Mage Undead * Ghost Ryder * Patience Cluckner Fire * Gas Leek Magic * Drama Com. Dark * Cobra Crow Light * Pizza Muffler Paint * Ink Bomb Plasma * Big Sneeze Poison * Vet Bandits * Hoot Juice Ice Music * Pup-oeria Time * Tick Tocker Galaxy Cryptid Movie * Pa-goata Mutant * Slug Dinger Transforms The Hinako Triplets can use the elements to turn themselves into powerful selves! Logan can use them to change suits, Monty changes into monsters and Suzan changes into anything that matches her fashion style. * Air: Spark Logan, Pterodactyl Monty and Rain Gear Suzan * Water: Scuba Logan, Kraken Monty and Synchronize Swimming Suzan * Earth: Miner Logan, Graboid Monty and Sumo Wrestler Suzan * Life: Gardener Logan, Venus Fly Trap Monty and Amazon Warrior Suzan * Tech: Mechanic Logan. Cyborg Monty and Techno Punk Suzan * Undead: Reaper Logan, Werewolf Monty and Goth Suzan * Fire: Fire Fighter Logan, Phoenix Monty and Hot Stuff Suzan * Magic: Wizard Logan, Dragon Monty and Magic Touch Suzan * Darkness: Black Cat Logan, Raven Monty and Ninja Suzan * Light: Night Guard Logan, Fallen Angel Monty and Goddess Suzan * Paint: Painter Logan, Ink Monster Monty and Gaga Oh La La Suzan * Plasma: Static Electricity Logan, Volt Ghost Monty and Dazzler Suzan * Poison: Hazmat Logan, Scorpion Monty and Toxic Nurse Suzan * Ice: Eskimo Logan, Ice Man Monty and Cold Hearted Suzan * Music: Maestro Logan, Sugarplum Monty and Rapper Suzan * Time: Logan 90.00, Saw Blade Monty and Cave Cat Suzan * Galaxy: Astronaut Logan, Alien Monty and Jedi Suzan * Cryptid: Detective Logan, Sasquatch Monty and Griffin Suzan * Movie: Director Logan, Xenomorph Monty and Mobster Suzan * Mutant: Rabid Logan, Withered Animatronic Monty and Lab Nerd Suzan Costumes Logan's Costumes Monty's Costumes Suzan's Costumes Petey's Costumes Zam Glam's Costumes Olive's Costumes Martini's Costumes Snow and Ball's Costumes Speedy's Costumes Polly's Costumes Guido's Costumes Carlos' Costumes Ruff Ruffman's Costumes Princess Pepperdoodle Blossom Von Yum Yum's Costumes Chet's Costumes Watto's Costumes Snooky Wookums' Costumes Wolfgang's Costumes Seymour "The Big" Cheese's Costumes Gwen Ruffman's Costumes Sunil Nevla's Costumes Sputnik 0.1's Costumes Bad Bird's Costumes Gil's Costumes Munroe's Costumes Minka Mark's Costumes Hack Zap's Costumes Pepper Clark's Costumes Snow Dog's Costumes Frost Fight's Costumes Zoe Trent's Costumes Noby's Costumes Doraemon's Costumes Sue's Costumes Sherman's Costumes Mr. Peabody's Costumes Penny Peterson's Costumes Opa Opa's Costumes Krypto's Costumes Yatter Wan's Costumes Peacock's Costumes Mechanikat's Costumes DLC Packs * Halloween Costume Pack * Christmas Time Pack * Here's to 2015 Pack- * All Around the World Pack- * 4th of July Pack- Achievements List Voice Cast Gallery Category:Video Games